The objective of this follow-on activity is to obtain services in support of R&D (referred to as (non-R&D)). This acquisition will obtain services and expertise in maintenance of the Cardiovascular Health Study (CHS) Biospecimen Repository and enablement of continue access to the biospecimens for research purposes by qualified investigators.